The present invention relates to venetian blinds, and more particularly to a venetian blind in which the lifting and lowering of the blind as well as the tilting of the blind slats is accomplished by one and the same clutch mechanism operated by a beaded chain.
It is an object of the invention to solve problems encountered with this type of blind.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to avoid the problems encountered with the lift cords used in blinds of this type. They are difficult to wind up properly on a drum in the head of the blind, and it is almost impossible to insure that two or four of such lift cords wind up evenly on their respective drums. As a result, the bottom rail when it is lifted or lowered, does not stay horizontal.